This invention relates generally to means for mounting electrical switchboxes and the like and, more particularly, to an improved bracket for mounting a switchbox on a metal wall stud of channel configuration.
It is often necessary in commercial constructions to mount electrical switchboxes on metal wall studs of channel configuration, one side of the stud thus being closed and the other side open. Various types of brackets have been used for this purpose, but they have drawbacks. For example, some are time-consuming to install, requiring numerous screws to attach the switchbox to the bracket. Some prior brackets also require the stud to be backed up against drywall or the like, which is not the case in many instances, as where the stud is positioned adjacent an outside wall. In the latter instances such brackets do not hold the electrical box secure against being pushed back into the wall during use. Other disadvantages of prior brackets are that different size brackets are needed to accommodate studs of different depths, and that the brackets block the use of knockouts in the side walls of the switchbox, thereby making wiring of the box more difficult.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved device for mounting electrical switchboxes and the like on metal wall studs, particularly those of channel configuration.